Feliz Cumpleaños Edward
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Como Edward pasa su primer cumpleaños feliz al lado de Bella


* * *

_**Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece y no gano nada con mis historias**_

* * *

**Esto es un One Shot**

20 de Junio

EdwardPOV

Cada año sucede lo mismo, a veces creo perder la cuenta de cuanto tiempo eh fingido cumplir 19 años, pero esta vez seria especial ya no estaría solo como antes. Desde el principio Alice quiso tomar las riendas de la fiesta pues Alice Cullen y gastos innecesarios son sinónimos, pero Bella no se lo permitió, por primera vez opto por participar activamente en un festejo Cullen. Aunque la discusión entre ellas fue estresante también fue muy divertida.

-Yo me hago cargo de la fiesta –grito Alice entusiasmada

-Alice, yo quería hacerlo, ya sabes es una forma de ser parte de los Cullen –sugirió Bella tímidamente.

-NOOOO, definitivamente no.

-Alice, tu siempre te haces cargo de las fiestas, porque no dejas que esta vez y solo esta vez lo haga Bella… No creo que destroce mucho –dijo Rose en un intento bastante malo de defender a mi novia.

-Precisamente porque yo me hago cargo de las fiestas, todos saben que van a ser perfectas!! Además Carlisle siempre me da crédito libre para gastar lo que yo quiera cuando soy la organizadora -índico Alice haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien pero si no es perfecto, ya saben a quien tienen que devorarse!

Como buena sorpresa me mandaron diplomática y amablemente a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Forks (me sacaron casi a patadas, bajo amenaza de romper lo que sobrevivió de mi colección de discos) hasta que ellos llamaran para concederme el permiso de regresar a casa. Vague un rato sin rumbo definido intentando imaginarme como seria mi festejo, claro que mi cerebro no me ayudaba mucho ya que Bella es un tanto desconcertante y nunca hace lo que creo que hará, así que decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y mejor ponerme a pensar en cosas mas productivas, como por ejemplo a donde llevar a mi prometida (que bien sonaba en voz alta, juro que por algunos segundos me puse a dar saltitos en mi lugar tal como Alice, después me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me patee mentalmente por hacer el ridículo) de Luna de Miel, tal vez a algún lugar romántico como Venecia o Paris.

BellaPOV

Ya hacia rato que Edward había sido sacado de la casa y me maldecía por pedir ser la que organizara todo, seguramente a esas alturas Alice ya tendría la lista de invitados, la comida y la música lista pero no, yo ni siquiera había podido decidir si iba a ser privada (solo familia) o invitaría a algunos compañeros de la escuela.

-Alice, puedo pedirte ayuda sin que me lo eches en cara en los próximos 200 años? –pregunte a mi cuñada que lucia una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nop, cualquier cosa que pidas te será recordada por los próximos 500 años Bells –respondió demasiado feliz.

-Bien, no necesito tu ayuda –grite cruzándome de brazos y sacándole la lengua en un gesto extremadamente tonto e infantil. Inmediatamente después tuve una genial idea y lo mejor de todo no necesitaría a Alice para nada, voltee a verla y le saque la lengua nuevamente como si ella pudiera leer mi mente. Me puse manos a la obra inmediatamente para que no se me hiciera tarde, todo tenia que ser en el horario exacto si quería que como la Gremlin dijo fuera perfecto y Edward se sintiera muy feliz, quería que este cumpleaños lo recordara para siempre!

EdwardPOV

Unas horas y muchos kilómetros después recibí la llamada que tanto estaba esperando.

-Hola cumpleañero!! Ya puedes traer tu trasero vampirico para la casa –dijo un muy feliz Emmett, de repente una voz se escucho por el teléfono misma que sonó muy parecida a Bella.

-Dice B…quiero decir que alguien que pasaba por la casa quiere que hagas el favor de traer tu sexy trasero vampirico, aunque que conste en actas que yo no pienso que seas sexy, estas demasiado flaco.

-Bien Emm, me hace muy feliz que no creas que mi trasero es sexy, si fuera al revés creo que seria bastante escalofriante. –respondí ahogando mi risa, definitivamente la tímida Bella que conocí estaba quedando en el pasado para dar paso a una mas extrovertida y mejorada versión de mi novia.

-Como sea, ven rápido… Tenemos un horario!!

-Voy para allá! –dije al teléfono antes de colgar.

Me tomo 20 minutos llegar, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que había caminado tanto, supongo que cuando uno se pierde en sus pensamientos no es conciente ni del tiempo ni del espacio en que se mueve. Al abrir la puerta encontré una linda sorpresa, mi familia completa deseándome un feliz cumpleaños mientras cantaban

-Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Edwicito que los cumplas feliz.

-Eh, todo muy lindo… pero porque me dicen Edwicito? –pregunte incómodamente

-Porque Edwarcito se oía cursi y vampirito era peor así que aguántate y se feliz o te daré una paliza hasta que sonrías y seas tan feliz como nosotros –dijo furiosamente Rosalie

-Bien, mira mis labios –curve mi boca levemente- soy feliz, es suficiente felicidad? –inquirí sarcásticamente.

-No, se mas feliz o veras mi puño en tu boca –indico esta vez Emmett, mientras Bella se mantenía al margen de todos, sosteniendo algo entre las manos.

-Basta, prometieron una fiesta y la quiero ahora! –exigí sonrientemente, de pronto todos se acercaron para abrazarme y me llevaron a la sala para darme mis obsequios.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Edwi, espero que te guste es de parte de Rose y mia –dijo Emm mientras me daba una caja cuadrada con discos.

-Gracias Rose, gracias Emmett, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…. Ya sabes que perdí la mayor parte de mi colección cuando a ciertas personas se les ocurrió jugar al frizzbe.

-Eh, si… Mejor abres la caja después mira que lindos obsequios los de los demás. –pidió Emmett sospechosamente

-Abre el nuestro Edwicito –dijo Alice saltando en su lugar.

-Gracias chicos, yo… eh… gracias –murmure mientras escondía la caja de preservativos y demás cosas extrañas que había en la bolsa.

-Carlisle que me regalan ustedes? –intente desviar el tema no quería que nadie mas notara el contenido de la bolsa.

-Unos boletos de avión, para no fallar a la costumbre –mis padres siempre me regalaban 1 boleto de avión para que viajara y conociera el mundo solo que ese cumpleaños era especial había 2 boletos.

-Supongo que uno es para Bella, cierto? –un asentimiento me respondió

-Y a donde viajaremos esta vez? –pregunte con curiosidad

-Pues a Venecia, es para el inicio de su Luna de Miel, quisimos cooperar un poco –dijo Esme sonrientemente. Bella le dedico una mirada llena de cariño y una sincera sonrisa.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante Bells no piensas darme mi regalo?

-Si, pero no ahora –reveló crípticamente

Un rato después de haber bailado con todas las mujeres de mi familia cual quinceañera logre apartar a Bella y llevarla a un lugar un poco mas privado, aunque en una casa llena de vampiros con poderes no hay privacidad.

-Cariño podrías darme mi regalo ahora? –pregunte sugerentemente

-NO, aun no!

-Pero es mi cumpleaños y se supone que debo obtener todo lo que deseo –susurre a su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando hacer que confesara la sorpresa.

-Edward, es que… bien! Te lo daré, pero cierra los ojos. –Obedecí inmediatamente sin preguntar nada mas y unos segundos después sentí sus labios deslizarse por los míos lentamente con una parsimonia que me dejo pasmado.

-Es un lindo regalo –musite unos minutos después

-Pero no es todo

-Ah no?

-No, tu regalo se divide en 2

-Supongo que el beso fue la primera parte verdad?

-Supones bien querido!

-…. Y bien?

-Ahh, lo siento si, tu regalo!

-Si

-…Bella podrías dejar de alargar el momento y dármelo de una vez?

-Bien, pero creo que para tu próximo cumpleaños te regalare algo de paciencia porque por lo visto no tienes nada.

-Entonces? Me darás mi regalo este siglo? –pregunte divertido

-Es que tenemos que ir afuera, me acompañas? –Salimos al jardín en silencio con los otros mirándonos disimuladamente.

-Ves esto? -pregunto tomando mi mano y señalando al cielo

-Que?

-El crepúsculo –asentí lentamente

-Alguien me dijo alguna vez que "No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar" –indico aun mirando el cielo y citando mis palabras del baile de fin de curso.

-Si, creo que yo estuve ahí cuando te lo dijeron –dije sonriendo y obtuve una mirada llena de sentimientos que me silencio inmediatamente, por primera vez Bella necesitaba decirme algo y no me iba a interponer en su discurso.

-Yo creo que no tiene porque acabar

-Que?

-El día… quiero decir, el día es tiempo cierto?

-Cierto

-Y tu y yo tenemos la eternidad por delante –sus palabras me llegaron al corazón hacia tiempo que no la veía tan cercana a mi, no desde Italia.

-Te Amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, lo he hecho desde el primer día que te vi y lo voy a hacer permanentemente y quiero que sepas que amo la idea de casarme contigo y amo ser una Cullen. Ya no tengo miedo, no mientras estés junto a mi y una vez que sea una de ustedes temeré aun menos…

-Porque? –pregunte tímidamente pues no quería romper la perfección del momento siendo brusco o con algún comentario de mas.

-Porque podré patear tu sexy trasero vampirico si te atreves a irte sin mi. –dijo con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios y con mi familia entera espiándonos por las ventanas y suspirando al unísono.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Edward –susurro mientras me besaba tiernamente.

* * *

_**NA:Bueno, espero que les guste mi historia y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirla, la hice por el cumple de nuestro vampiro favorito pero no tenia internet para publicarla!! xD En fin ya saben tomatazos, valdes de agua, comentarios solo denle GO!!**_


End file.
